Enviro500 MMC
The ADL Enviro500 MMC is a tri-axie, super low floor double decker diesel bus produced by Alexander Dennis since 2012, and replaced its former, the Enviro500 series. In Sunshine Islands, the Enviro500 MMC is currently operated by two operators, Forever Transit and Sunshine Express . (Roblox Express Bus Company also has Enviro500 MMCs, but they are operated in other cities, instead of Sunshine Islands.) Fleet Forever Transit In 2018, FT started operating routes and in SI. 5 12-metered Enviro500 MMC (numbered 1018-1022) were put on service alongside Enviro200s and Enviro400 MMCs on these two routes. However, the smaller buses are soon found to be incapable to meet the high passenger demand of these two routes. As a result, FT introduced 5 more Enviro500 MMCs (numbered 1035-1039) to SI to improve the ability of catering the high passenger demand.. They, along with the Enviro400 City hailing from Derry District, replaced the Enviro400 MMCs and Enviro200s, which are transferred to FT's operations in other cities. In November 2019, 15 ex-West Door Enviro500 MMCs (numbered 1000-1007,1010,1012-1017) were allocated to Sunshine Islands to cater the needs of both existing and future routes, it is expected that 1008-1009 and 1011 would be reallocated to SI in the near future. The buses are equipped with blue coloured electronic route displays, bus stop announcement systems, dynamic bus stop information panels and additional standing room. However, the bus stop announcement systems has been deactivated, and only show the route number and destination of the bus now. FT HRs and Maintenance staff sometimes will drive other admin only versions of Enviro500 MMCs, including 11.3M version Enviro500 MMCs, and newer Enviro500 MMCs with the new FT livery and fitted with glass windows throughout the staircase. Sunshine Express Since the removal of the Enviro500 in 2018, SE had no double-deckers in its SI fleet. This left its drivers and passengers unsatisfied, which in turn caused the other comapanies to deploy extra departures to supplement the demand. The introduction of the Enviro500 MMC refills the gap of double deckers after for being absent for over a year. In January 24 2020, SE started deploying 12-metered Enviro500MMCs, which were fitted with glass windows throughout the staircase, to major routes like , and to help with the high demand of these routes. Inner-district routes with inconsistent demand like and might also receive Enviro500MMCs when demand gets high, especially in the peak hours. Other operators REBC also owns Enviro500 MMCs. However, they are mainly operated in Horizon Sea. Fleet outside SI In other Roblox cities The Enviro500 MMCs are commonly found in other Hong Kong based Roblox bus companies, and other Hong Kong style bus driving cities in Roblox. In real life Enviro500 MMC is the most common bus model in Hong Kong, the place where SI is imitating. Currently 4 major franchised bus companies in Hong Kong has introduced more than 3000 Enviro500 MMCs, being the largest customer of this bus model in real life, and the bus model with most number of units running in Hong Kong. The Enviro500 MMCs are also found in Singapore, Malaysia, New Zealand, USA, Canada, Mexico, Swiss and Germany. Gallery Forever Transit 12M versions VM4123_140.png|ADL E500MMC on route 140 to Sunshine Station VM3082 140.png|Route 140 terminates at Long Island Ferry Pier VL2825 140.png|140 turning out the junction near Regional Ferry Pier RobloxScreenShot20190822_062155463.png|An E500MMC Facelift Arrived At Northen Interchange. Bandicam 2019-12-22 14-28-16-716.jpg RobloxScreenShot20191226 182715627.png 12M version (New livery, admin only) WG6645 1067 140.png|New Enviro 500 MMC 2.0 (1067/WG6645) on route 25 going to Container Island. RobloxScreenShot20190804 205405152.png|An E500MMC 2.0 with the new FT livery on route 140 RobloxScreenShot20190810_233209366.png|A new E500MMC (WG8271), which has a new livery and fitted with glass windows throughout the staircase, is running on route 140 as an additional departure Sunshine Express TE9357_140.png|SE Enviro500 MMC 12M on route SI SE TE9357 473.png|SE Enviro500 MMC 12M on route TE8824 148 1.png TE8824 47.png 6004 TE5215 46.png PhotoCutPasteBackgroundChanger130202075949AM.jpg Category:Bus Model